Dynamic Duo
by vanillapddn
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the YYH gang went to Hogwarts? Botan bashing folks! Review! This is a Harry Potter crossover. Well, cussing. This story is getting better chapters now! Please bear with me!
1. The letter & Diagon Ally

The Dynamic Duo  
  
  
  
The Letter  
  
Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic and flames and reviews are welcome! Also me and my co writer will be announced at the end of the story. ^__^ In case you didn't know this is a crossover fanfic where the Yu Yu Hakusho characters are going to Hogwarts! I don't know why I had a sudden urge to write a crossover between them but it is bound to be weird and funny and...just cool. Well to find out read my story, and your probably getting annoyed at me for taking up all this time ranting but lets just move on to the story shall we, well here it is enjoy! ^__~ by the way this ( ) means me or my co writer talking.  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, you happy? So now you cant sue me :P Besides you would only get pocket lint :P ha ha!  
  
  
  
( The Letter)  
  
  
  
Kurama reached into the mailbox and pulled out a few envelopes, a Martha Stuart* magazine and a bill adressed to his mother. He walked back into the kitchen and handed his mother her magazine and her bills. He walked up the stairs and into his room, shut the door and started getting ready for school. As he was running a brush through his long red hair he heard a slight tapping at the window. He turned around expecting to see Hiei but instead found himself staring at a snowy white owl with spots of black and brown on its feathers. He blinked in surprise but quickly regained himself and walked cautiously (sp.?) up to the window and opened it to allow the bird to fly in and land on the back of his chair. He then noticed that there was a piece of paper, parchment to be exact, tied to the owl's left leg. It held its leg out as if waiting for Kurama to untie it. ' Well, I think this bird wants me to take this letter but is it safe?' Kurama thought to himself. As we all well know Kurama had many enemies when he was Youko Kurama. 'O well' he thought,' Koenma's not here to stop me so I might as well open it.' By now the bird was getting impatient and it stuck it's leg out further so it was practically in Kurama's face. "O, right sorry" Kurama said out loud and reached out and untied the letter from the owl's out stretched leg. The owl looked relieved and put it's leg back down and started looking around the room looking for something to eat no less. Kurama noticed this and being the kind and caring person he is, he went down stairs and when he came back up he was carrying a muffin his mother had made for breakfast and a small glass of water. He set both of them in front of the owl and started to untie the letter. But instead of untying the letter he had to break a seal. He didn't recognize who's seal it was, but it consisted of a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger surrounding a large letter H. He broke the seal and his eyes widened at what he saw. Kurama blinked(again) and thought out loud and murmured "Koenma never told me there was a school for wizards." He thought the only type of magic out there was reiki energy(spirit energy) and that's not even really magic after all. He skimmed through the letter and read what it had to say.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
We are pleased to inform Minamo Suuiichi that he has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wictchcraft and Wizardry. Please read and follow the given instructions below.  
  
Uniform First year students will require: 1. three sets of plain work robes (green, black, or blue) 2. one plain pointed hat for daywear (black) 3. one pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar) 4. one winter cloak ( black, blue, or green with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags. Course Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Albert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks  
  
Please load the train to Hogwarts off of platform 9 3/4  
  
  
  
'Wow' thought Kurama, 'Maybe this is a joke. Yea this is probably one of Yussuke's jokes.' But he had a strange feeling it wasn't. He couldn't wait to talk to Koenma and ask him if this was for real or not. He looked at the owl who by now had finished his muffin and was sipping(or whatever birds do with water) his water. He flew over to the window seal and cocked its head at Kurama and flew off. Kurama finished brushing his hair and thought to himself 'I'll have to talk to Koenma later.' *************************************************************** After school Kurama made a visit to Koenma's palace and was surprised to find Yussuke, Kuwabara, Botan(even though she's usually there), and lastly Hiei. The little fire demon was sulking in the corner and by his facial expression was deep in thought about something. Kurama walked gracefully (as he does every thing gracefully) up to Koenma's desk where the royal pain in the ass, as Yussuke called him was, at the moment(like every moment) stamping the papers piled up to 4 feet high on his desk. "Koenma I need to talk to you" said Kurama. "Who doesn't." he said grumpily." Wait don't tell me a got a letter from Hogwarts." "Uhh.....Yeah," Kurama said," How did you know?" "Every one here got one including me!" Koenma whined, "I'm being forced to go and if I don't go he'll take away my baby bottle privileges for one whole week!" ( he refers to Koenma's dad, Lord Enma) Every one stared. "Did I say that out loud of course I don't use a baby bottle....hehhehheh." "Oh this is rich! Koenma the ruler of the underworld and Maiki uses a milk bottle! I can see it in the tabloids now!" Yussuke bellowed while trying to talk between laughing causing him to choke. Meanwhile, Botan was patting Yussuke on the back, Kuwabara was rolling around on the floor laughing, acting like the idiot he was, Hiei had a little smirk on his face that was annoying Koenma so much he wanted to smack him but of course if he did he didn't have a death wish ready, 'And who would want a face as beautiful as mine dead?' Kurama sweatdropped and was looking red in the face from the effort of trying not to laugh, clashing horribly with his red hair. The fanfic author snickers and while saying (look at the wittle baby...*snicker* *snicker*) Koenma was looking ready to go crawl in a hole but then straitened in his chair and cleared his throat. Didnt work. He cleared his throat again and banged his stamper on the table. Every one stared at him and he put the stamper back down on its holder and there was a big red *accepted* on the table where the stamper had hit. Botan was reading her letter over again and started complaining about no broomsticks. "But they didn't say oars," she chuckled evilly. "Koenma, why did you get a letter? You don't have enough power to save your royal ass!" said Yussuke. " I resent that, and besides I've got enough power to destroy a you and your stupid planet called Earth, and that's a cute royal ass by the way," he countered back at Yuusuke.(That's for sure he's got the finest butt I've ever seen muttered the co writer) ( no Hiei has the cutest ass what are you talkin about!!!) (No, Koenma does!!!) " Shut up both of you!" Hiei barked the first words any one heard him utter since he got there. ( Ha! see he doesn't like you said the co writer) (He does too, don't you Hiei) flutters eyelashes. Meanwhile no answer from Hiei (DON'T YOU HIEI!!!!) screams the fanfic writer. (Say yes and I wont make you have a gay relationship with Malfoy!) *Smiles innocently*(sp.?) " OK, OK I like you! You happy? (Yes ^__^) "Uhhh..."said every one watching this little episode. (I still say Koenma has a cuter ass.) Koenma clears his throat. "So... are we all going to go to this school or whatever?" said Yuusuke. "What I want know is how Kuwabara got into ANY school." said the short little fire demon.( with a cute ass) ( Hey!!! yells the co writer) " Excuse me, I happen to be a very inti... uh whatever that word is type of guy."(just in case you didn't catch what he was trying to say, key word trying, he was trying to say *intellectual* is that how you spell it) (I have no idea i thought you were supposed to be the smart one you are the editor after all said the co writer) (I am smart!) (that's what you think) (what's that supposed to mean!!!) *glares daggers at the co writer and starts throwing them too.(save me from the physco that belongs in a mental institution!) (ahhhh... I don't belong in a mental institution. I'm just different *sniffle* *sniffle*) (sure you mean special as in needs help)(OK.... now back to the story sorry about that interruption) stares at co writer.@__@ "As I was saying, we all must go to this school." said Koenma. "It seems like it would be fun." said Yussuke. "Yes. It would." replied Botan. "Hn. I don't see why I have to go." Hiei complained. *************************************************************** (Flashback)  
  
When Mukuro had gotten her mail(does she have a mail box?) she had been in shock that Hiei had gotten a letter and had kept pestering him to let her read it. He of course didn't. He didn't mind anybody reading this letter(even though it was his first) since there was nothing in there that was personal, but he just felt like being annoying. *************************************************************** (Present Time)  
  
"We all have to go because it would be able to give us more fighting tecniches(sp.?)and abilities. Plus it would give us a chance to train." said Kurama. "I can train right here." replied Hiei.  
  
"Still you are going to go." said Koenma. "Who's gunna make me? You? Ha!" said Hiei smugly.(if you don't go Hiei you'll ruin my story!) " I don't care." ( Hiei, I am the fanfic writer here I've got the power! Your going. End of discussion.) ( Ha, ha...Hiei's getting bossed around by a girl...' the co writer teases.) "I hate fanfic writers." murmured Hiei. Botan took that moment to speak up." Where are we going to get all of this stuff? And what is platform 9 and 3/4?" she asked. "We get the supplies in Diagon Alley of course, where else? And I don't know about the platform we'll ask someone when we get there." Koenma told her. "Hmmm. It says that we have to attend school in about a week! That doesn't give us much time." said Kurama. "Well I'm already packed. I always wear black robes." commented Hiei. " But do you have nametags on them? Of course who could get their robe mixed up with yours? Their bound to notice that they are way to short for them!' said Kuwabara. "They would if they were as dumb as you, and who are you calling short!" cried Hiei. "Who do you think you little shrimp!" retorted Kuwabara. Hiei lunged himself at Kuwabara his nihonto flashing. Kuwabara stepped (fell) back and dodged it and started running around the room trying to get away from Hiei who was also running around the room in pursuit of the orange haired oaf. "Calm down!" said Botan, holding her head as if she was getting a head ache. "Well we better get packing and hurry up to Diagon Alley to buy our things before every one gets the good scales. I'd like to get one that works for once." Koenma muttered, looking down at his own scale in disgust. "And Hiei wouldn't you want to buy new robes for school and you still need to buy one that has silver fastenings on them and a hat." Kurama told Hiei. "He wouldn't need a hat. He's already got hair that sticks straight up, how are you going to tell the difference? Wouldn't that look kinda weird?" Kuwabara said, still panting from his latest work out. "True. It would look weird." Kurama said. "Grrrrrr." replied Hiei. (It's called gell! the co writer says) ( I doubt that it would work on Hiei's hair.) ( True..) "O well. Let's get going." said Koenma. "What! We have to go now! They better have a beauty salon in that Diagon Street or whatever. I need to get my eyebrows waxed, my hair cut, my nails done, and a new makeover!" Botan wailed. ('That's for sure.' said the co writer) Every one sweat dropped." Well we're leaving any way. They don't have a beauty salon so live with it and it's Diagon Ally not Street!" said Koenma in frustration. "Street, Ally same thing." commented Botan.( 'Bubble brain.' co writer again) "So! There's nothing wrong with that!" Botan said angrily.( blah blah blah i cant hear you... I'd let her get her way if I were you Koenma because she might put you in your grave with one sight of that ugly mug, and what about the innocent(sp.?) civilians? the says the co writer) "Ahhh.....! I hate you!!" wailed Botan. "OK....every one hold hands and we are going to transport to London." Koenma told them. "Do we really have to hold hands?" said Kuwabara staring at Hiei on his left, who by the way was looking murderous. "Yes, and try not to fight to much. If you do you might accidentally end up in another place." Koenma ordered. "So. It would be better than going to that stupid school." Hiei said under his breath. " Now Hiei, switch places with Yussuke and hold hands with Kurama since you two would be less likely to fight." They did as they were told only you could here murmurs of "Bossing me around...*mutter* *mutter*" "Who does he think he is?" coming from Hiei's direction. Every one held hands and they felt as if nothing had happened. Yussuke opened one eye tentively (sp. ?) and looked around totally amazed to find himself smack dab in the middle of the street and people were staring at him as if he was an alien. 'Well I would to. I mean we just popped up in the street.' Yussuke thought to himself. He noticed that all the traffic had stopped and he opened both eyes and noticed that every one else had done the same. Hiei dropped Kurama and Koenma's hand's like they were made of fire and the others followed suit. Hiei was wiping his hands on his robe in disgust. "Hehehheh....uh sorry about the interruption. We'll be going now." Yussuke told every one that was looking at them which happened to be everybody in sight. Koenma pulls every one with the exception of Hiei behind him and into a small grubby looking pub on the left side of the street called the Leaky Cauldron. When they opened the door every one turned towards them and let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well this is quite a welcoming." said Botan sarcastically. "Ahhh...we were just expecting someone else." said the bartender. The door opened and every one turned around to see the biggest person they had ever seen standing in the doorway. Hiei watched as the huge man walked forward and when he moved you could see the shape of a young boy standing behind him. Every one gasped and Hiei wondered what all the fuss was about even though the man was rather large. One of the people sitting down at a table exclaimed "No...it can't be. H-harry Potter!" "We are graced in your presence." said the bartender. "What the hell is all the fuss about?" Hiei thought and ended up saying it to. Every one gasped(again...) "Don't you know who this boy is?" said one of the people at a table who was now standing up. "No. Should I?" said Hiei. "This boy is Harry Potter, the boy who lived." the huge man said. "So. I don't see anything special about him. I've lived through a lot of things to." said Hiei. "You don't know who Harry Potter is!" " Again, no." "Hiei, Harry Potter here somehow beat Lord Voldemort. One of the strongest wizards of all time when he was only one years old." Koenma told Hiei. "Oh." Harry meanwhile was looking embarrassed because every one was talking as if he wasn't there."O well. Can one of you tell us how to get to Diagon Ally?" asked Koenma. "Actually, me an' Harry here were just on our way there. You and your friends can come with us. The name's Hagrid." "Thank you Hagrid." said Koenma. As they walked out the door and Kurama noticed that the boy, Harry Potter, had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Kurama chose not to say anything afraid that it might offend him. They all walked around the back of the pub and Hagrid got out an umbrella and tapped some bricks above a trash can and before they knew it the wall had opened up revealing a street filled with people in robes running around all over the place." Welcome to Diagon Ally."  
  
  
  
(Well how did you like our first attempt at writing a fan fiction so far. If it sucks tell me and if you liked it tell me so we can boost our ego.) ( Especially the writer which needs a big boost in her ego says the co writer) ( Will you shut up this story was my idea in the first place) ( So but it wouldn't be as good if you hadn't asked me to help! Key phrase YOU ASK ME!) ( Let's just get on with the story) (ooohhh...no comeback!) (Well... if you want to review or just to talk e-mail me at www.foxy_bitch@bolt.com or if you surprisingly want to talk to my co writer email her at www.lady_thug_4_u84@yahoo.com if u care. I hope she didn't hear that last comment...) (Bitch!!!! Prepare to die!! yells the co writer) she produces a mallet and proceeds to hit the poor editor over the head. ( Ow! OW! OK,ok...I'm sorry! Hey I said I was sorry!) (Not good enough!) (Ahhh.....) proceeds to run around the room trying to get away from the crazed co writer. (Ahem...we'll see you in the next chapter. WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT! yells a mystery un- known person and the lights begin to dim. (What do you mean the lights begin to dim! This is a fanfiction damnit not a god damn play! yells mystery person #2) (Oh...oops. Must have got the wrong room... says mystery person #1) The two preceed two fight. (Alright every one if you just read all that I give you credit but I am deeply saddened by the trauma you must have had to go through, but this time for real, we'll-) ( Trauma! You don't know trauma until you lived through what I just wen't through! yells the writer.) (Shut up. Nobody want's to hear your mouth) (Wha- but..) The co writer pulls another mallet out of thin air and quikly writer shuts up.(This time for real, for real see you in the next chapter. says the co writer) Until then see ya! ^__^ 


	2. Diagon Ally Getting supplies

An adorable little kid walks out on a stage and says, " We now present to you...Dynamic Duo chappie 2!" ^_^  
  
  
  
Diagon Ally  
  
Hi every one this is the second chapter in the Dynamic Duo series. Have fun and enjoy.(Hey don't I get to say any thing?! complains the co writer) No! (Well too bad I am gunna say something!.....Umm....) See, you don't have any thing to say! ( I do to! Give me a sec!) Whatever, on with the story.(Hey....meenie! :P)  
  
(Diagon Ally)  
  
"Wow, there's a lot of people." said Kuwabara. "No dip Sherlock." Yussuke said. "I just thought of something. How are we going to pay for all of our stuff?" asked Kurama. "Well, I am kinda rich." said Koenma "Don't we need, like magical money?" asked Kuwabara. "No, but they do have different money than us." Koenma told him." Wait, where do we get the money?" "Gringott's bank of course." said Hagrid. "Alright let's go!" said Yussuke. As they were walking down they the street after Hagrid who was making a path in the middle of the crowd, so all they had to do was stay close behind him, Yussuke and Kuwabara were messing with all of the things in the barrels on the sides of the street. As they were reaching into one of the barrels Kuwabara suddenly yelped and skittered behind Kurama. "E-eye b-b-alls." Kuwabara stuttered. "Toad eyeballs to be precise. Now hurry up and stop sticking your hands in stuff and next thing you know, you wont have a hand." Hagrid told him. "Good." We hear Hiei mutter. "Here we are. Gringotts Bank." Hagrid said." Well are you coming?" He said to Koenma. "Huh! What?! Oh! Yeah." "Listen son, she's out of your league." Hagrid told Koenma. They all turned to see a girl walking down the street and "looking totally fine," in Kuwabara's words.' We'll see about that.' Koenma thought to himself. "She FINE!" Yussuke exclaimed. "Hey, I saw her first!" Koenma whines. "Just because your prince of the underworld doesn't mean that you get every girl you want!" Yussuke yelled back. "What about Keiko!" "Shhh.she's not here right now." "And I could get every girl I wanted even if I wasn't the prince of Satan! Who can resist my beautiful face?" Koenma told Yussuke. "Me." said Botan. "I wasn't asking you!" "Well let's both go over there and find out!" said Yussuke. "Fine!" they both start stalking off in the direction of the girl. "This should be good." said Kurama. "Bring on the popcorn!" Kuwabara yelled. Every one turned to stare at him." Move over Kurama I gatta see this too." said Hiei. "Men. Oh well this is good blackmail." Botan said while getting out her video camera. 'Man, I hope they aren't in my house! (house-Slytherian, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.) Harry thought to himself. Especially that mean one over there. I'd never get any sleep. I'd be to scared to sleep!' Meanwhile Yussuke and Koenma had finally reached the girl after pushing through the crowd so they both had dust and other... things on them." Which one do you think is cuter?" explained Yussuke and Koenma. The girl raises one eyebrow in annoyance." FREAKS! THAT IS THE FIFTH TIME TODAY! SOMETIMES IT'S SUCH A PAIN BIENG BEAUTIFUL!" And pushes them out of the way and stomps off. Yussuke and Koenma turned to face their friends and finds them cracking up laughing (except for Hiei of course that had a little smirk on his face. I love it when he does that says, the writer NOT the co writer)" Uhh...she must not have seen me." murmured Koenma. "Bull! Now if you were as short as Hiei I can see that but your not vertically challenged like him and you probably scared her off." "Well if she goes to our school then I'll show you!" "Right...whatever!" "Vertically challenged my ass! Where did you learn that word? You skip school every day! You have the brain capacity of an ANT!" Hiei yells. "Hiei, ants are pretty smart they can carry twice their body weight." (Kurama of course) "So! I don't care how strong they are, and if you don't want me to kill you I suggest you SHUT UP!" "Someone's in a hissy fit." murmured Yussuke. "Face it Hiei your short. Get over it!" said Botan (the writer mumbles so low no one can hear her' that can come in handy some times' *hint**hint**nudge**nudge*) ( Eww..! exclaimed the co writer how can you think of Hiei that way! Konema of course but Hiei!) (Hey, I thought no one could hear me!) ( I am the co writer and your best friend! I hear all! I am superior! *BWAHAHA* (evil laugh) the co writer says) Before Hiei can say any thing Hagrid clears his throat saying to Harry, " We should have never picked up this group. Come on!" he says grabbing Hiei by the scarf practically choking him. Koenma saying to himself, "Hehe, finally someone who can boss Hiei around." "Let go..*cough**cough* or prepare to die!" Hiei said at the same time kicking and cussing. "Oh.stop tickling me." "I wasn't tickling you!" Hiei yelled.(oh look at the big or should I say wittle baby. Hiei's a short wittle baby. Wahh. says the co writer snickering) "Shut *cough* up!" ('No! You can't make me!' co writer says in a sing song voice.) "Now. Shut up with the co writer we need to get our money before the school years up." Hagrid said dropping Hiei. While Hiei was busy massaging his neck and bottom (how cute says the writer) Koenma and Hagrid handed a short little goblin a key and then turned around to tell their friends to hurry up." Hey Hiei! That goblin is shorter than you!" Yussuke said. "Why you little.*cough**cough*" Hagrid had grabbed him again and stuffed him into one of the little carts that were on a ramp way.( now now Hiei little is your word) "Grrr.." "Every one into a cart and no pushing." said the goblin. Every one did as they were told with some difficulty with Hagrid and Kuwabara in the same cart. They wisely let Hiei fume in his own cart alone. The goblin hit a switch on the wall of the passage and yelled, "Hold on tight!" and away they went speeding around the corridors and passing numerous amounts of floors. "I think I'm gunna be sick...Ohh.." mumbled Kuwabara feebly from his spot in the cart with Botan. "Oh, please don't be!" Botan yelled. "This is a new kimono!!" "They all look the same to me!" commented Yussuke. "Shut up! You don't have any fashion sense at all to speak of what gives you the right to dis my clothing?! Look at yours!" "There is nothing wrong with my clothes bitch!" "Bitch! If I could only-" "Yea, IF." Yussuke interrupted. This went on for some time even after the cart had stopped. Everyone got out of the cart and the goblin said, "Vault #269. May I have your key?" Koenma handed him the key that Enma had given him and the goblin turned the key in the lock. When the door opened you could see vast amounts of jewels, gold, and silver. There was even a little crown in the left hand corner. "Wow..." cried Yussuke and jumped in to wallow in the riches. "Come on in it feels great!" "Moneymoneymoneymoney!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara and joined him. Koenma meanwhile walked over to where the crown was and put it on. It was way to small for him and was leaning to the side. "How do I look?" "Ridiculous." said Botan. "I wasn't asking you!" "Yes you were." "Oh...right." Hiei's first thought was 'Now, how to rob this place...' He grabbed one of the sacks and started stuffing it with every thing in reach. (Which wasn't very far said the co writer.) Kurama slowly followed Hiei's lead. After they got all the money they needed or wanted they headed back into the cart. They hadn't noticed that while they were rejoicing in their riches that the cart had left and came back with Hagrid and Harry's pouches full with their own money. They all clambered back into the carts and made their way back up. "Now that's something I wouldn't want to experience again." said Kuwabara. "Nor I." said Botan wiping something off her kimono. (I'm not saying what if you don't already know. If you don't you are an imbecile.) They made their way out of the bank and Hiei was clutching his bag of money quite possessively.(sp.?) "That is your money Hiei. Your not stealing it." said Kurama. "So. Someone might try to steal it from me and if they tried I would slice them into a million pieces and burn them to dust and use them to fertilize your stupid plants!" Hiei told him and Harry didn't doubt that he would follow up on his threat. 'Nope. Definitely not going to get any sleep if he's in my house. I don't know if I could get any sleep if he was in a ten mile radius!' "I'm going to go buy my robes anyone wanna come?" asked Kurama. "Hn." was all Hiei said "Yea, sure." said Yussuke. "I'll go." Kuwabara told him. "Me to." said Botan cheerfully. "Darn." said Koenma. "But I'll guess I'll go any way. "Me an' Harry are gunna go buy his wand first." said Hagrid wanting to get away from the constantly bickering group. "Alright, suit yourselves." said Yussuke. They walked up to a store that said "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" and opened the door. They heard a faint tinkling sound when they opened the door to the shop and a squat smiling witch came up to greet them. "Hello, I'm Madam Malkin, are you all needing robes for school I presume?" she said with a slight French accent. "Umm...yes. We all are." Koenma told her. "Alright. Which one of you want to go first?" she asked them. They looked around at each other and then Koenma slowly stepped forward. "I will." he told her. "Ahh...yes,yes. Blue would go nicely with you don't you think?" she asked him. "Koenma doesn't know how to think." Yussuke said. "Will you shut up for once?! Oh...yea that's an impossible dream. Your still pissed because that girl liked me better than you!" Koenma yelled back. "What ever! Anyone in their sane mind could tell that she liked me way better! Didn't you see the way she deliberately (sp.?) touched me and not you when she walked away!" "She touched both of us! Now can I please get my stuff without you interrupting it like you always do!" "Fine!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "Shut up! Both of you!" Botan told them knowing how long their little "Fine!" fight could go on. The record was two and three quarter days! She had timed them. And it turned out that they had set a record in the Anime Guinness World Book of Records. Go look it up. They both glared at each other until Koenma dusted off his shirt and picked an imaginary piece of lint off of it and walked with dignity up to the stool where he stepped up on to it and brushed back his hair trying to look as princely as possible, which sent Yussuke and Kuwabara into hystericals. "Really, they are so immature." he muttered. That only made them laugh harder. This lasted until Kuwabara somehow managed to succeed in making himself cry, choke, laugh, and roll around on the floor at the same time. Needless to say the result wasn't pretty. "So do you want to use blue as your work robes and your winter cloak color also?" she asked him. "Yea sure, why not. Are you sure we can't wear gray? It goes nicely with my eyes." "Quite sure. Now shut up and stop wiggling so I can pin this up, you don't want me to stick you with a needle now do you?" "N-n-needle...I HATE NEEDLES! WAHH.....!!!" "Koenma do you need your wittle baby bottle? Do you want your ba ba?" teased Yussuke. "Actually yes...I mean, of course not!" "Just stand still!" yelled the little witch louder than both of them. She eventually finished with Koenma's robes and he was turning round and around in front of the mirror trying to look him self over but he called it preference examination of the clothing, Yussuke just told him that he thought he was trying to look to see how his butt looked in it. (It looks great! says the co writer drooling a bit.) (Clean yourself up your drooling.) (Oh. Who wouldn't be. Am I decent now?) (Your never decent.) (What's that supposed to mean!) (Exactly what it says. To put it bluntly...you're ugly.) (Ugly!) ( It means you scare people with your face!) (I am not the one who is ugly in this fan fiction!) ( I know just kidding...Botan is.) "Hey! You are the worst pair of fanfic writers I ever worked for!" she yelled at the fanfic writers who were looking quite amused. (Not the worst just the meanest. said the writer) (Might want to go get that makeover now your looking pretty ragged even though you usually do and did you know that you have puke on your kimono? *snicker* *snicker* says the co writer) " Yes I know now will you shut up and get on with the story!" (Fine I will but only for Koenma's sake because he already knows your ugly and he doesn't like to hear about it any more that he has to.) "Wahhh." " Who's the baby now, hmm..?" said Koenma. "Alright who's next?" asked the store keeper. "I'll go." said Yussuke. "What color do you want?" " Green I think...yeah green." "Alright fine even though I think you would look better in blue but then again blue is my favorite color." Immediately Kuwabara starts singing " Pink is My Favorite Color" loudly and every stares and he clears his throat and looks red in the face. "Well, what do you know! Pink is his favorite color." Yussuke said while examining Kuwabara's face.( o.0 'that's a scary image' says the co writer) "Just stand on the stool and stop fidgeting." the witch said harshly. "Honestly, I should get paid more for this job..." she murmured. After she got Yussuke fixed up with all of his robes she then got Kuwabara ready. Kuwabara got blue. Botan also got blue. Then came Kurama. He got green because the lady said that she thought that it would go good with his eyes. Then lastly came.... (Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum...Jaws music...) Hiei. "Now the short one...yea you. Are you listening to me!" she asked Hiei. "Hn. I'm not getting any stupid robes." "Oh come on Hiei. Don't you want to look nice for school." said Kurama. "What does it look like?" "On the count of 10 we all are going to jump him and hold him on the stool." whispered Yussuke. "Are you sure that's safe?" Botan asked. "No. Our life is short, live while you can...take risks." "Where's Hagrid when you need him." "On the other side of town." Kurama said. They were discussing this in a huddle and Hiei meanwhile was tiptoeing out the door. "On the count of 10 ok?" "OK." "Hey, he's getting away!" Botan yelled. "1-2-3-10!" Yussuke yelled. They jumped over in Hiei's direction and Kuwabara got between him and the door and Yussuke and Kurama grabbed Hiei by one arm. "What the fuck! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Hiei yelled. "Yea, yea... Ow! he bit me!!" Yussuke yelled. Yussuke now had fang marks on his index finger and was hopping up and down in pain completely forgetting about Hiei and Kurama, who unfortunately was still trying to hold on to Hiei and got kicked in the face by a very pissed off, short, fuming fire demon. "Oww!! Hiei!" " Let me out! I'm not wasting my money on any stupid robes that I already have damn it!" Hiei yelled at Kuwabara threatening him with his katana. "Don't hurt me!" Kuwabara yelled. Botan snuck up behind Hiei and bonked him on the back of the head with her oar which she had summoned and Koenma was cowering in the corner. "Is it over yet?" He mumbled pathetically from his spot on the floor. ( Koenma! You should learn to take charge! the co writer lectures him.) "Yea. Thanks Botan." Kuwabara said. "Welcome. Wow that took guts." said Botan looking at Hiei's unconscious form. " Well conscious or not, I am going to get him set up and out of my shop in less than 15 minutes, I have other...things to attend to." said the annoyed witch. "Umm.... right yea. Here's the money for all of our robes and here the money for Hiei's." Kurama said taking some money out of Hiei's pouch after having some difficulty prying it from Hiei's tightly clenched fist. *************************************************************** (After getting Hiei's clothing...)  
  
They walked out of the store looking somewhat worn out and headed over to a wand shop across the street. After Hiei regained consciousness (and needless to say it wasn't a pretty sight) they cleaned up the remains of the cauldron shop they were next to. After that they went into the wand shop. "Ahchoo!!" Kuwabara sneezed. It was really dusty in there. A short (are all these people short!) old man walked up to them and looked them over. "Hello, welcome to my shop. I presume you are looking for wands?" he asked. " Well yea! Why else would we be in here idiot!" yelled Yussuke who had came out on the wrong end of the little scuffle that they had with Hiei outside the cauldron shop and had gotten burned on his...ahem, rear. He probally won't be able to sit for a week! Needless to say he was in an irritable mood. " Well fine, you don't have to yell at me, I'm just the shop keeper. Now all of you take these wands...yes those...and swing them around." The shopkeeper had handed them each a wand. They did as they were told and swung them around feeling increadibly dumb. As they did Kuwabara's wand suddenly let out a spurt of orange fireworks. They all jumped away from him and Kuwabara dropped the wand. "Don't you have any respect for wands?! Don't drop them like that you imbecile!" the shopkeeper yelled at Kuwabara. "I-i'm sorry." he mumbled. "Ah well it's done. BUT IF YOU EVER, EVER DROP ONE OF MY HOME MADE WANDS AGAIN I WILL PERSONALY STALK YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO ONE AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL GETTING DROPPED!!!" the shop keeper yelled getting red in the face and his veins were sticking out of his temple. "Ahhh.... y-ye-yes s-sir I wont." Kuwabara mumbled. " I think he takes his wands a little to seriously don't you?" Yussuke asked Kurama. "That's an understatement. I think that he lives for making those wands." Kurama said back. Botan looked on in amusement along with Hiei and Koenma had a big smile on his face happy to see someone else getting yelled at and pleased to know that Kuwabara now felt like he did when his father was yelling at him. The shop keeper now a little calmed down and handed every one besides Kuwabara another wand (with care the co writer says sarcastically) "Ahh...yes that wand that that idiot over there dropped is a 13" in. redwood with cherry blossoms as a magical pigment. (p.s.- I didn't know what to put in the wand so I made something up and I know, I know, cherry blossoms aren't all that magical but bear with me here ok?) "...." was all the response that he got. "Swing around all the wands that I hand you and DON'T DROP THEM if something happens." He told them. They did as they were told and swung around their wands. Koenma's wand shot out silver stars and he nearly dropped his wand but managed to keep hold of it knowing what would happen if he didn't. Every one repeated this process and each got different results out of their wands. Yussuke's wand spurted out green sparks, Botan's spouted pink (???!!! Pink?) water, when it was Kurama's turn he swung his wand around and some how rose petals got all over the floor and temporally blinded every one so we are assuming that the wand shooted out rose petals. (Duh! Who wrote this stuff?! the co writer asked.) (We did.) (Oh.right...hehheh.oops) Hiei's wand shot out black fire and this time the blast hit Botan, to Yussuke's relief and to the co writer's great ammusement, and tore a hole through the left sleeve of her kimono. "Nooo!!! Oh well this kimono did have puke on it." she said glaring at Kuwabara accusingly. "Oops." he said. "Why does Hiei get the cool fire and all I get is sparks!" asked Yussuke angrily. " Hey, I get stars! Be happy with what you've got!" yelled Koenma. (Hiei get's cool things because he hot and he's cool and did I mention hot? the writer told them.) (Yes you mentioned hot but Koenma is so much hoter than Hiei! He should get cool things too! the co writer yells angrily.) (Well you guys will just have to live with it because I have to have this story go the way I want it to go.) (Oh yeah? Well maybe my mallet will change your mind!) (Ahhhh!! No!!! If you hit me I'll tell every one the secret you want to be kept hidden to the very end of the story!) (You wouldn't!) (I would.) (Arghh...you piss me off so much sometimes. I am your elder listen to me!) (Oh wow...your older than me by what...7 months.) (So!) ( Just leave the story the way it is OK) (Hmph, but only scince you are black mailing me. Bitch. ) (WHAT WAS THAT!!!) *sweatdrop* (Ahh...nothing, nothing!! Heheheh.) ( Now back to the story for real.) "*sniff**sniff* That means I'm stuck with stars." Koenma pouted. (Yes it means you're stuck with stars!) "Fine!" he yelled at the writer. The shopkeeper pushed them out of the shop and proceeded to help someone who had just walked into the store and the group stopped beside a unicorn horn stall and Botan said, " I wanna get a cat to take with me!!" she yelled. "Botan, what you need is a toad so you can kiss it and it would turn into your prince charming and that's the only way your gunna get someone to stay with you because he would be permanently in your debt." Yussuke said. "You bastard! I can get a guy!" "Right..." "I'll show you!" "Go right ahead." Botan marched across the street up to a guy that had white blond hair, cold blue eyes, and was about the same height as Yussuke. ( can you guess?....Yep it's Malfoy!! ^_^) She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me but would you mind telling me if my hair looks alright?" He turned around and yelled, "Arghh....it's a monster!! It has puke on it and it's got holes in it's clothing!" "I am a girl not an it and it's not my fault I have stuff on my kimono it's theirs!" she told him pointing back to the group who stood watching. He ran away from her muttering something about plastic surgery and Botan walked up to the group and said, "He was a bad example and it's no fair because Kuwabara puked on me and Hiei burned a hole in my kimono!" ( HAHAHA!!! yells the co writer, Not even plastic surgery can help you! It's not your fault it's your mom's...no..wait a minute, it is yours.) "We all know that Botan's ugly and I don't particularly care where she got it from that's just to scary scary to comprehend and isn't it time to go to the next chapter?" Koenma directed toward the writers. "Yea! It's time to go to Hogwarts! Look out Hogwarts here I come!" Yussuke said energetically. "Don't forget about me!" Kuwabara said.  
  
  
  
"As the lights fade on our heroes we proceed to the next scene." says our mystery person #1 (For the last fuckin time, this is not a god damn play! the writers yelled at the same time) "Sheesh. Excuse me for living." (Your not excused. the co writer says.) (This is my story and your not welcome in it. the writer said) "I am a mystery person I can be in any story/play I want to be in and you can't get rid of me so HA! YOU CAN JUST KISS MY ASS!!!" (OH YEA! WELL MYSTERY PERSON PREPARE TO DIE!!! the co writer yells) (AIM FOR BETWEEN THE LEGS! the writer yells at the co writer.) "While the three precede to run around the house I will be your narrator and guide through this fan fiction until further notice. I will see you in the next chapter." says mystery person #2. ( Oh yea! Well here's your further notice right here buster! I'm the narrator and I call the shots get it! Got it?! GOOD!!! the co writer yells at the so called 'narrator' and threatens him with her ever famous mallet.) "Hehheh...sorry go right ahead." (That's better. As you know the writer is still beating up on the other annoying bastard over there so I just wanted to say...see you in the next chapter! the co writer says cheerily and smiles innocently.)  
  
On to chapter #3 -- The Train Ride We'll be fighting over the e-mails while your reading this. Again here is our e-mail addresses----mine is www.foxy_bitch2182@bolt.com ----- my co writer's is www.lady_thug_4_u84@yahoo.com ----and ours together is www.b_ballangel28@yahoo.com well there you have it a direct link to us so e- mail me!!! Umm.I mean us. 


	3. Train Ride Finally

('Everyone... *clears throat*. *everyone ignores her* LOOK AT ME!!! Now that I have your attention, I sadly have to tell you, my  
  
fans or discriminators, that I am having a case of the very well known...*gasp* writers block...! This might be because my goldfish  
  
died or I'm just spending to much time listening to Eminem -a.k.a- "Slim Shady" also known as Marshall Mathers. I can't figure out  
  
which dilemma is causing this unfortunate predicament, so if this chapter sounds bad to you, blame it on the writer's block or my  
  
co-writer.')  
  
('EXCUSE ME!!!! You can never get enough of Eminem so there! He is so hot! *Gets dreamy eyed and starts to drool...again* It's  
  
just because your stupid!!! =P~ neiner neiner neiner!')  
  
('I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING TO HELP, SO DON'T CRITIZIZE ME!!!!!')  
  
('WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE EINSTIEN????!!!!')  
  
('Oh.... well, why didn't you say so!')  
  
('I couldn't get a word in edge wise!!!')  
  
('Oh yeah! Well I never get a say in anything when you're slapping your jaws over there!')  
  
('Why I ought to.... wait I won't just threaten you...I'll make you have to type with your toes for weeks because I will break every  
  
bone in your body except your feet and your lucky I am a compassionate person!!!' Yells loudly while brandishing  
  
her.*shudder*.mallet and petting a fluffy white bunny.)  
  
" Will you both shut up and get on with the story!" yells mystery person #1.  
  
('WE TOLD YOU TO TAKE A HIKE IN THE LAST STORY!!!' the writers yell in unison.)  
  
" I was currently deaf."  
  
('DEAF!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU DEAF, AND MUTE, AND BLIND, AND CRIPPLED BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALL  
  
OF THOSE IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY!!!!!' Yells the co writer.)  
  
('OUR story!')  
  
('WHATEVER!!!!!!')  
  
('Backing away now...')  
  
"Well since I AM one of the main and most beautiful characters in this fanfic I solemnly present to you...The Train Ride--Getting  
  
There!" says Botan. The co writer happened not to hear this chasing after the mystery person #1.... thank god. It would be hell  
  
trying to clean up the place if she HAD heard her.  
  
('HA! YOU ARE NOT THE MOST BUTIFUL PERSON IN THIS FANFIC AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN  
  
MY ROOM ON MY COMPUTER BITCH!!!!' Yells the VERY pissed off writer) she's very possessive of her computer...can you  
  
tell?  
  
" I'll be leaving now..."  
  
The scene fades and we see to our right the characters of our story grouped together in a huddle."  
  
('WHAT THE FUCK!!! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!!!' Yells the co writer.)  
  
" You got rid of mystery person #1, I am mystery person #2 at your service!" he says quite bubbly. Which of course is going to  
  
change quite drastically after our co writer gets a hold of him with her new and improved mallet! Ahhh!!!  
  
('It has extendable hit capacity and can electrify the person it comes in contact with! ^_^' says the co writer happily. 'TIME FOR A  
  
TEST DRIVE!!!' She yells.)  
  
...after getting *cough* *cough* rid of Botan, the writer tells us that the story is about to continue. ('Like, whomever that is narrating  
  
said...I am now telling you to scroll down and start reading my soon-to-be- famous-story!!! $_$ BRING ON THE  
  
MONEY!!!*BlingBling* I'm going to have to start doing pay-per- reading....just kidding! ^__^ I'm not that cruel...or am I...?'  
  
*laughs maniacally and chokes*) Scroll down some to get to the reading. *sigh* Honestly...these people are 14 and 15 and still act  
  
like 5 year olds -_-...*GLARE* sorry, sorry guys...Hey I said I'm sorry!!!... says the narrator looking at the murderous looking  
  
writers, one brandishing her mallet...come on.can you guess who?...and one was thrusting a katana currently borrowed from an  
  
unsuspecting fire demon, who is currently knocked out by sleeping pills courtesy of the writer.(a.k.a. Hiei) Guys...I said sor- she  
  
didn't finish her sentence as the fanfic writers attacked.  
  
FYI ::: this ::: means thinking, and *this* means actions.most of the time.  
  
And thanks to Nakoruru for reviewing on my story, unlike all you other bums who just read the story and didn't bother to review.  
  
T_T *goes of to cry silently* ('Screw all those people who didn't review! If you don't review I'll-' says the co-writer in a huff  
  
before the writer walks back in and grabs her by the collar and drags her out. ('Oh yea, and I still think Koenma has a better ass than  
  
Kurama or Hiei thank you very much I'm not mentioning names *cough* Nakoruru *cough*.' She adds before being bopped on the  
  
head with a frying pan.  
  
  
  
The Train Ride  
  
"Kuwabara, get up." Said Kurama gently shaking awake his companion, .to no avail. " Kuwabara.GET UP!!!" He yelled  
  
."Here, let me." Said Yusuke pushing Kurama out of the way and heading over to where Kuwabara was sleeping oblivious to  
  
the world. He leaned close to Kuwabara's ear and yelled, "KUWABARA GET YOUR LAZY BUM ASS UP!!!" Sadly his efforts  
  
had the same effect as Kurama's.  
  
They had spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron, which conveniently offered rooms above the  
  
main floor and Koenma had ordered three rooms, one for Kuwabara and Yusuke, one for Koenma who liked his privacy, and one  
  
for Botan who had declared that she didn't want to share any room with any guys and that if any one should come into her room  
  
without being told to or failed to knock first, would be punished. Yusuke commented under his breath that the reason that she  
  
didn't want any guys in her room was because she was a lesbian. ('By the way I DID say that this story would be Botan bashing so  
  
you should have read the summary! :P I never did like Botan or her voice but don't mind me if you do like her.' Says the writer.)  
  
('DIE, BOTAN, DIE!!! *cough* *cough*' co writer, who else?) Oh yea, and Hiei didn't need a room, he slept in a tree some where  
  
assumedly. (I hope..)  
  
Kurama who had gotten up at 6:30 a.m., had gone into Yusuke's and Kuwabara's room and had found them sleeping.  
  
Kuwabara was hanging half off the bed and half on and Yusuke was drooling on his pillow mumbling something about Botan and  
  
evil soul sucking aliens going at it. Needless to say he woke up screaming and was shaking from his nightmare. ('You poor thing.  
  
Anything that has Botan in it must be a nightmare.' The co writer says, grumpy from having to get up early to help the writer try to  
  
get the characters of the story up.) Well after calming Yusuke down, the two had proceeded to TRY to wake up Kuwabara. " I  
  
don't see why we have to get up so early anyway." Said Yusuke who was tired and groggy at having to wake up at 7:00 a.m.  
  
"Well we have to get up early so we can make the train by 10:00 a.m., and knowing how long it will take us to get up  
  
Kuwabara and for how long it will take for Botan to get ready even though gods knows why she does it, it doesn't help worth a shit,  
  
and estimating how long it will take to find Hiei we won't get at the train station until 9:50." Kurama said all this very fast while  
  
kicking Kuwabara in the ribs trying to nudge him awake.  
  
"Umm.right. And how are we going to get this lunk head up  
  
considering that nothing we try is working?" Yusuke said questioningly and motioned his hand, gesturing at Kuwabara's sleeping  
  
form.  
  
"I have two ideas. One, we can either get Botan up and suffer the  
  
consequences and let her try and wake him up in her.*cough* special way *cough* ." he let that sink in before he  
  
continued, "Or our second choice is to tempt Kuwabara with something that he really likes to lure him awake." He finished.  
  
"I think that we had better go with the second choice." Yusuke said determinately.  
  
"Good choice. Now let me think.what does Kuwabara like." Kurama muttered to himself  
  
"Oh that's easy. Food." Said Yusuke, moving back to hover over the STILL sleeping orange haired oaf, "Oi Kuwabara!  
  
Breakfast is ready!" Yusuke said snickering under his breath and trying not to laugh outright and ruin the moment.  
  
Kuwabara sat straight up in bed and both to his and Yusuke's dismay, Kuwabara's head hit Yusuke's head straight on with a loud  
  
bonk! Kuwabara groaned and then yelled gleefully, "Breakfast! Where's breakfast?!"  
  
"Kuwabara, there is no breakfast!" yelled Yusuke picking himself off of the floor where he had landed after the encounter  
  
with Kuwabara's forehead. Kuwabara does have a pretty hard head even if he's not that smart.  
  
"Th-there's not.?" Kuwabara whined pathetically.  
  
"No. Unless you want Yusuke to fix you something." Said Kurama sweetly.  
  
"Uhh.no thanks!" He told him having experience with Yusuke's cooking. "Why do I have to get up so early?! It's not even  
  
12:00 yet!!!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke both sweat drop at the same time. "Kuwabara, have you forgot already? Don't answer, that I'll just tell  
  
you. We are going to Hogwarts today and we need to meet the train at 10:00and OH SHIT! IT'S ALREADY 8:30!!! Yelled  
  
Kurama impatiently hurrying towards the door to go get Koenma up, and tripping over Yusuke in the process.  
  
He reached Koenma's door and kicks it open to reveal.nobody.??? He searches the room and suddenly stops hearing a  
  
STRANGE singing sound coming from the bathroom. He moves closer to the door and the.(horrible) sound gets louder and  
  
hears the shower running then he realizes that it was just Koenma. ('SINGING IN THE SHOWER! AHHHH MY EARS!!!' Yells  
  
the writer.) ('Shut ^up^! I think it's cute!!! Humph' the co-writer says in defense.)('Well that's what you think!' Says the writer.)  
  
('Yea and what I think is RIGHT!' the co-writer come backs.) (Ok, ok, whatever now back to the story.')  
  
Kurama knocked lightly on the door and it opened to reveal Koenma shaving. (HIS FACE YOU IDIOT! HE'S NOT  
  
GAY!) "I didn't know that you got up this early Koenma." Said Kurama.  
  
"I don't usually. I couldn't get any sleep because my room is next to Botan's, and you don't want to know what I heard.  
  
And you where making a lot of noise over there trying to get Yusuke and Kuwabara up anyways."  
  
"Oops sorry" Kurama said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one awake now."  
  
"Those two had better not go back to sleep. I'm not going to tell you about the nightmare that Yusuke had." Kurama  
  
told Koenma, who was done shaving (his face!) and was now brushing his teeth.  
  
"Are you packed?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Umth. Yeah." He answered after spitting out his blueberry flavored, sparkly Elmo toothpaste with whitening and mint.  
  
"You're still using that Elmo toothpaste? You were using that when you were 500 years old. Your 7,000 years old now aren't  
  
you? Never mind don't answer that." Kurama said commenting on Koenma's toothpaste.  
  
"Will you shut ^up^! I'm younger than you! Besides it tastes good and I have sensitive teeth. *sniffle* *sniffle*" said Koenma  
  
defensively.  
  
"And you still act like your five."  
  
"I heard that that!!! I can't help it that I can turn into a toddler!" Koenma said while sucking on his blue pacifier.  
  
"Well who's going to get the honor of waking Botan up?" Kurama said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"NOT ME!!!" Yells Koenma while backing away from Kurama.  
  
"I'm going to find Hiei, so you're stuck with it and besides I got Yusuke and Kuwabara up so there!" Kurama told him  
  
heading towards the exit.  
  
"No need."  
  
"Huh?" said Kurama turning around to face a short fire demon. ('Who is adorably HOT!!!' says the writer with a feverish  
  
glean to her eyes)  
  
"I'm here." Said Hiei, who was perched on Koenma's windowsill.  
  
"Oh Hiei.hi. Why did you have to come now?!"  
  
"Because I felt like it."  
  
"Haha. Now you have to get Botan up." Said Koenma gleefully pointing at Kurama.  
  
"Hell no!!! There ain't no damn way that I am going to get that filthy whore up!!! I  
  
wouldn't be caught dead in her room!!!" said Kurama.  
  
('Kurama is extremely OOC in my ficcie isn't he? ^_^ Ahh.the joys of having  
  
power in being a writer!^.^' says the writer enthusiastically.)  
  
"WHAT!!! I AM NOT A WHORE YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Botan who had been coming in the room about at the same  
  
time that Kurama was bitching.  
  
"Coulda fooled me." said Koenma under his breath but Botan happened to hear him.  
  
"SCREW YOU TOO!!!" she yelled at him pulling her hair out in frustration.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!" yelled Koenma back at her.  
  
"So. And I will." She said. :::A girl can dream can't she.::: Botan thought.  
  
"AHHH." Koenma ran from the room screaming into Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. ('My poor baby! That filthy dike  
  
sucking whore will never have him!!! !!NEVER!!' said the co-writer.)  
  
"Well at least I don't have to get her up now." Kurama said to Hiei on his left.  
  
"Like I care." Hiei retorted.  
  
"Can't you be nice for once?!" Kurama asked him.  
  
"It's not my nature. Anyways why would you care?" Hiei answered before heading out into the hall to wait for everyone  
  
to get ready.  
  
"I would care because I have to suffer through Kuwabara boasting, Yusuke bothering girls, Botan bothering ME, Koenma  
  
whining, and then there's him..not helping at all." Kurama said to himself looking at the retreating figure of the koorime.  
  
Hiei was so confusing at times. Scratch that. He was always confusing, Kurama wondered if he would ever figure him out, he  
  
was able to befriend almost everyone that he met, except for Hiei. Kurama doubted that the koorime ever had any friends at all  
  
considering what he had been through in his life. ('And before you ask, NO this is not a Kurama/Hiei fanfic. Not that I'm against it  
  
or anything, it just didn't suit this story or my own ideas..hehehe. Besides, I think Hiei is cute so there will be no slash/yaoi in this  
  
fanfiction, but maybe I'll write one some other time if you ask or if I just feel like it. By the way, I'm not the type to write porn.' says  
  
the writer. Wow that was a lot to write. lol.) ('I wouldn't be so sure about that porn thing..' Says the co-writer under her breath.  
  
('WHAT!!!') ('I was just kidding!!! Heheheh..') (Good.) Even though the writer doesn't have a mallet like the co-writer, she does  
  
have an extremely bad temper and she happens to have a magical frying pan, courtesy of Chi Chi off of Dragonball Z.  
  
:::Oh well, now is not the time::: Kurama thought to himself as he heard Yusuke and Botan start arguing.like always.  
  
"I AM GOING TO TAKE MY SWEET OLD TIME GETTING READY, AND YOU WILL WAIT PATIENTLY WHILE I  
  
DO!!!!" yelled Botan at Yusuke, blowing him back with the force of her voice, and brandishing a pencil lip liner in her hand as a  
  
weapon.  
  
"You always take to much time getting ready!!! Remember that time when we were getting ready to go fight Hiei in the  
  
warehouse? We were late because you had to put concealer on and we almost lost Keiko!!! I really would like to be on time for  
  
once, so we don't miss the train!!!!" Yusuke yelled, hiding behind a chair while Botan pelted it with make up and random objects  
  
from the dresser.  
  
"Well I'm ready now so you can just shove it!" she told him brushing past Kuwabara and Kurama who were in the doorway  
  
and walked halfway down the hall way and suddenly turned around and said, "Well are you going to bring my suitcases or not?!"  
  
"Suitcases?!" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara simultaneously looked around the room and saw a pile of dukie brown ('Ahk  
  
ahk ahk, gag gag gag..dukie brown .' said the writers, who happen to despise dukie brown and everything that goes with it.  
  
*coughBotancough*) suitcases in the corner stacked up to the ceiling in height  
  
"You expect us to carry all of those things! What all do you have in them?! Never mind.." Kuwabara said. His eyes, about  
  
the size of dinner plates, were fixed on the huge pile.  
  
"What I have in them is none of your business so just pick them up and let's get going," Botan said, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and  
  
Kurama were about to protest when Botan added, "and if you don't them I'm not going to the train station and your not going  
  
without me so I suggest that you MOVE IT!!!"  
  
"Hmph." Said her companions. They knew that that was true and they walked grudgingly up to the pile of suitcases and they  
  
each picked up three. Actually Kuwabara got four counting the one he put on his head and danced around exclaiming that he was a  
  
ballerina and to look at his grace. The other two ignored him and followed Botan and Hiei out to the car.  
  
The three stuffed the suitcases along with the other ones in the trunk and climbed into the car, Kurama got in the driver's seat  
  
not entrusting anyone else with the job for obvious reasons. Koenma got in beside him, jumping in before anyone else could to  
  
avoid sitting with Botan in the back. Yusuke got in the back near the window, claiming it. Kuwabara then got in beside him, glomping  
  
Yusuke for taking "his" seat. Botan pushed Hiei in next and climbed in beside him. "There isn't a way in hell that you are getting me  
  
to sit in the middle between an arbrained bubbleheaded onna and an orange haired oaf!!!!!" Hiei yelled causing every one around him  
  
to hold their ears.  
  
"What is so wrong with having orange hair, just tell me that?!" Kuwabara said despairingly.  
  
"It's not normal for one Kuwabara, and who are you calling an airbrain! I'll let you know that I got a 1.0 on my SAT's!!! So  
  
there!" Botan announced, looking quite proud of herself. (o.0 -writer) (o_0 - co-writer)  
  
"Honestly! Being called an airbrained bubble head is degrading!!!" she ranted. ('Why does it matter if someone else is  
  
degrading you when you do that so well yourself?!' says the co-writer who had come out of her astonished state.) ('Ohho..she got  
  
you there you bubbleheaded blue haired freak!' says the very happy writer at having Botan's own words insult herself.  
  
"I-I-I..why you!!!! Stupid fanfic writers! You always have a way of twisting words around!!! Hmph!" Botan said to the two  
  
amused fanfiction writers. ('We know, we can't help it that we are WAY smarter than you and have a gift of twisting things around.  
  
I'm surprised that you even knew what degrading meant! I mean honestly, a 1.0 for crying out loud!' says the writer.)  
  
('uhhh..what she said.' Says the co-writer, wondering if a 1.0 was bad considering that she got a 2.8 on her SOL's.) Oh yeah  
  
and she really didn't get a 2.8, I'm just estimating/guessing. -_-  
  
Kurama started the car oblivious/ignoring the fact that Hiei was trying to get out of the sunroof of the car, and when he was  
  
pulled back down by Yusuke, he consistently kept trying to climb over the seats and pulling in Kurama's hair in the process.  
  
"Shimatta!!!" Kurama yelled trying to pull away from the grasp of Hiei's groping hands. The cursing from Kurama earned him a  
  
stare from Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara who had not seen him cuss a while back in the ficcie. ('If you don't have a clue what I'm  
  
talking about, are you one of those readers that skip over a lot of parts? o.0' the writer asks accusingly.)  
  
"LET GO!!!" Kurama screeched. (Yes, screeched.)  
  
"MAKE THEM LET GO FIRST!!!!!!" Hiei yelled back at him clawing, biting, and scratching at Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and  
  
Botan's hands.  
  
"I don't want to sit in the back of the car with.with.THEM!!!!" Hiei told him grabbing Kurama's collar and Koenma's  
  
pacifier out of his mouth. He threw the pacifier behind him and hit Botan in the head ('YEA!!!!' says the co-writer in joy.) causing  
  
her to let go of his cloak. He scrambled to the front in the momentary lapse of force holding him back, and sat on top of the cup  
  
holder in-between Koenma and Kurama. Botan "hmphs" and slinks back in her seat annoyed that Hiei gets to sit up front with  
  
Koenma. ('Don't even go there! Grrrr..' The co-writer growls in possession of her property.) ('By the way I repeat, I DO NOT  
  
OWN YYH OR HARRY POTTER!!!! Even though I would love to own Hiei and I'm sure my co-writer could squeeze Koenma  
  
into her love life') ('Damn sure!!!') ( -.- *sweatdrop* )  
  
Koenma sighed and looked out of the window. :::Man, I hope I see that girl again.::: He thought. :::SHE WAS HOT!!!! Yusuke  
  
had better lay off or I'm writing Keiko. Besides, I saw her first. I wonder if she will be in my house. I wonder what house I will be  
  
in.::: While Koenma was thinking lovey dovey thoughts, Hiei was thinking on something FAR different.  
  
:::I wonder if they will teach you spells that can torture people or even better kill them? If they don't it must be a crappy ass  
  
school. Me, Hiei, going to school. At least the nigens there aren't all the way...nigen. I mean if they can do magic shit then they  
  
can't be human, at least all the way. If any one crosses my path or gets in my way or even looks at me sideways/funny then I'm  
  
gunna slice them into little bits with my katana and it wont be very pleasant, I'll make sure of that. If they expel me, good. I  
  
wonder if we are gunna have to fight any "evil" people. No one can be more evil than me.::: ('Oohh.ego kicking in there.' Says the  
  
co- writer.) :::These people are probably pathetically weak. Even with their stupid magic tricks, I mean what's pulling a rabbit out of  
  
a hat gunna do anything for you in a battle?::: We will now see what Kurama is thinking. ('Even if he is driving.' Says the co writer.)  
  
:::Owww..my head hurts from where Hiei pulled on my hair! What's that on the floor over there? Why-why that's my hair!!!!  
  
That little runt pulled out my hair!!! Grrr.after taking so long getting it ready!::: ('Ooo-k.whatever.owie.' Says the writer.) ('I  
  
feel your pain. I would have HURT him if he touched my hair!!! I seriously beat up a girl for screwing up my hair.' Says the co-  
  
writer.) (o.0) ('SHUT ^UP^!!!') ('I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!') ('SO!!!') ('Whatever. We're gunna see into the people's  
  
thoughts in the back now. Except Botan. Of course, for reasons that should be known to everyone by now. Next up Yusuke!') ('I  
  
REALLY don't want to know what's going on in Yusuke's mind.' Says the co- writer.) ('Too bad.')  
  
::: Hmm..do they have co-ed bathrooms.? Or even better! Co-ed houses!!! Yea!!! ::: ('One track mind.' says the writer.)  
  
('Get your head out of the gutter for gods sakes man!!! SHESH!!!!' yells the co-writer frustratingly. 'I told you this was a bad  
  
idea.') ('True.*sweatdrop* Ok then.on to the idiot.)  
  
::: Ladeda ladeda ladeda.Oh my!! I left my teddie bear!! Poor Mr.Pookey!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!... ::: ('Mr.Pookey belongs to  
  
me now!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!' yells the co-writer holding a brown teddie bear with one eye close to her chest.) ('You are so  
  
immature. Stealing from anime is a serious crime but I doubt that you care.) ('YEP! ^.^') (You DO realize that Kuwabara sleeps with  
  
that.') ('Umm.EWWW!!!!!!!!' *throws the bear into the air and it hits Kuwabara in the head.*) "Mr.Pookey!!!!!" Everyone turns  
  
to look at him and Kurama accidentally lets the car go into the left lane and he quickly pulls it back over. "Umm.never mind."  
  
Kuwabara directed at them. "Gladly." Was the response he got. '-_- *sweatdrop*  
  
They were at the train station and Kurama pulled into the parking lot, put the car in park, put on the emergency brake, and  
  
turned to face everyone. "It seems that I am the only sane one here so would all of you please not embarrass me?" he asked  
  
pathetically.  
  
"Now Kurama you know that's not possible." Stated Yusuke.  
  
"I know." *sweatdrop*  
  
They got out of the car and walked up to the ticket booth and Koenma asked a fat man behind the stand that looked to be  
  
about 44 and who was eating a McDonald's hamburger, "Excuse me, how do you get to platform 9 ¾?"  
  
"Huh? There is no platform 9 ¾. Annoying kids! Go bother someone else brats!" he told them. Kurama had to hold Hiei back by his  
  
scarf so Hiei didn't jump the guy. ('Not that it would usually help in the long run, Hiei was feeling a little out of it today due to the  
  
fact that he fell out of his tree so many times.' Says the writer.) ('hmm.I wonder how that happened.*poke* tehehehe' says the  
  
co-writer mysteriously.)  
  
"That's what it says our tickets so there has to be a platform." Koenma stated coolly.  
  
"Whatever kid, you're wasting my time. Now take a hike or I'll call security and they are having a bad day today, so I suggest  
  
that you get a move on." He told him.  
  
" Nani! Do you know who I am?! I could condemn you to cleaning out my office for all of eternity if I wanted to, for I am son  
  
of the great Enma!!!"  
  
"Who??? Whatever kid just get out of my sight before I decide to pound you myself." He told them.  
  
"Like he could." Yusuke muttered. "Unless he had super powers that could beat my spirit gun!"  
  
"Which I highly doubt." Kurama told him.  
  
Little did they know that the very person in question was sneaking of to a telephone booth to become..Burger Man!!! ('I  
  
know it's lame, I just got out of school and I am feeling a bit.weird to say the least, because my school is weird, especially  
  
since the co-writer is in a grade above me which is the 10th grade so that means she "is the boss of me". Don't hurt me for the lame  
  
joke! ;_; *sniffle* I blame it on the sucky crap that they call food!!!')  
  
The six wandered around the station looking for a clue.anything, to where the platform 9 ¾ could be found. They were  
  
walking around looking when Kuwabara heard some people talking. They turned to face a group of five red headed children and a  
  
woman that must be their mother. ('By the way, this is in the 5th year at Hogwarts, and if you're wondering why Harry was with  
  
Hagrid, it was because the Dursley's wouldn't take him this time. And Percy is still in Hogwarts. OF COURSE HE DIDN'T FAIL!!!  
  
IT'S PERCY!!!! No he did not fail, but he is still at Hogwarts ok? Get it? Got it? Good.'---writer) They edged forward to hear more  
  
of what the suspicious group was talking about. If you're wondering why they are suspicious, it's because they had a little owl flying  
  
about their heads, (Pig--aka--Pigwigion) had huge trunks, were cleaning off their wands, and two even had broom sticks. (George +  
  
Fred) They caught snatches of the conversation and it went like this, "Ron did you know that you have a bit of dirt on your nose.  
  
Just like your first year! Ahh.you were so CUTE then!" the boy's mother was wiping her finger, which she had licked on his nose  
  
trying to clean it. ('I HATE it when mothers do that!!!'--- Co-writer and writer) "Mum!!! Geroff me!! Hey! What do you mean  
  
"used" to be cute! I'll have you know that I have girls lining up to go to Hogsmeade with me!"---Ron "Yea whatever lil' bro. Last  
  
year you humiliate yourself by asking Fleur to the Yule ball and you say that girls are lining up to dance with you! Ha!"---One of the  
  
twins, who were older than Ron. (Fred) "Didn't you ask her out too? I mean, when you came home you were moping about how  
  
she turned you down."---Little girl that looked about 11. (Ginny) "Er..uh, yes well."---Twin "SEE!!!"---Ron "Prefect Percy got  
  
dumped by his girlfriend over the summer! Isn't that a surprise! Of course no one could get bored with Percy! Nope!"---Other twin  
  
(George) "Poor baby!!!"---mom "Why didn't you tell me?!"---mom again. Percy started blushing profusely "So, does every one  
  
have all of their stuff?"--- Ron "Cause I wanna meet Harry and tell him about.err.some things that need to be heard by his ears  
  
only." Everyone looked at him funny, shrugged, and nodded to acknowledge that they had all of their stuff. "On to another year of  
  
Hogwarts! Through the barrier Watson!"---George..to Fred. (0.o 'Hmmm.)  
  
"WAIT...!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled after their retreating forms. The group turned to look at him. All of Yusuke's companions  
  
edged away from him, trying to seem like they didn't know him.  
  
"Err.uh.I mean hold up for a minute. Are you guys going to Hogwarts? Do you know where the platform is, because  
  
we've been searching forever!"  
  
"We???" Said Fred.  
  
"Yea. Me and my frie-..guys? Where'd you go!?" Yusuke said looking around frantically for his "friends" who had long  
  
deserted him. "Get out here right now! I think that they can help us get to where we wanna go! Come on!" He yelled.  
  
"We're coming Uramashi, don't get your boxers in a twist." Said Kuwabara coming out from behind a suitcase and the others  
  
following in stead.  
  
"I don't wear boxers, I wear briefs."  
  
"Too much info Yusuke." Says Botan. The woman had covered up the young girls ears. ('Oh yea, like you didn't know.'  
  
Says the co-writer to Botan.)  
  
"Yea we are going to Hogwarts school too, are you new, because any 5th year, you are a 5th year right, would know how to  
  
get to the platform." Said Fred who was famous for run-on sentences.  
  
"Ummm.yea we are in 5th year but we are transfer students, so we don't know what to do." Said Koenma.  
  
"I knew what to do!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yea whatever Kuwabara. You didn't know what you were doing like any other time." Yusuke told him.  
  
"I know." *sigh*  
  
"Oh well since you are a transfer student I guess you wouldn't know what to do. Well watch Percy and then follow his lead."  
  
Said the mother. "By the way, I am Mrs. Weasley and these are my sons Percy, George, Fred, and Ron and my baby girl, Ginny.  
  
She's just starting this year after all."  
  
"Mom.I am NOT your baby girl anymore!" the girl named Ginny whined to her mother.  
  
Percy ran, slowly at first then gaining speed, to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. :::He's gunna crash!::: Kurama thought.  
  
:::Finally, we get some action in this story!::: ---Hiei.  
  
"He was there one minute then.gone the next. What the fuck?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"It's "hell" not "fuck." Said Botan, not encouraging cussing. ('Lame person' says the co-writer)  
  
"Whatever. Go fuck a lesbo. You know you want to." Yusuke told her. ('Ditto'---co-writer)  
  
"These people have issues." George said to Fred. :::They must have allowed a lot of cussing where they came from.:::  
  
"NOW THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE AROUND GINNY!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley said to Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara ran up to the place where Percy had disappeared and started poking around the wall. :::Now where did he go?!::: he  
  
thought. He ran back to where the gang was and ran back to the wall fully intending on hitting the wall ('But not that it would do any  
  
damage that wasn't already done.'---co-writer) and he ended up passing through it and you could hear his screams when he was  
  
passing through, but then they stopped. "What happened?!" Yusuke yelled ready to shake something and ended up shaking Botan.  
  
"Er..uh..Yusuke! Calm down! He just went through the portal that connects this train station to the other one on the other side  
  
that takes us to Hogwarts! Don't kill the poor girl!" ('Don't listen to her Yusuke!'---co-writer) said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Really? Fascinating! How do they get it to work! It's like magic!" said Kurama.  
  
"It is magic honey." ('HA! Kurama I thought you were supposed to be smart!'---writer)  
  
"Umm..of course it's magic. I knew that." Said Kurama trying to maintain his poise/self-esteem/composure. ('I couldn't  
  
figure out which one I wanted to use or which one described Kurama the best.' -_- ---writer)  
  
"Right." Fred.  
  
The twins ran at the same time together through the portal with Ron close behind. "Go on, don't be scared. You all go, then  
  
Ginny will go last. And don't be scared because it might not work if you are."  
  
"Oh that's really comforting." Yusuke said while being pushed along by Botan into the portal. You could still hear him yelling  
  
at her to unhand "him". Apparently, she was feeling him up. "Ginny, do NOT hang around these people if at all possible." Mrs.  
  
Weasley whispered to her daughter who only looked away, especially that girl. She seems kind of "strange."  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked through the portal last and then Ginny ran through waving goodbye to her mom or "mum" and the  
  
portal closed behind her and yet another year of chaos at Hogwarts ensues! After you Watson! ('Sorry, had to had that in there.' ---  
  
writer)  
  
  
  
Annoying announcer voice comes on and says, "And yet another episode in the Dynamic Duo saga finished. Tune in next  
  
time for the next heart stopping episode."  
  
NOT!!!!  
  
('I would never hire a guy to say that when I could do it myself! Er..uh.what he said.'---writer) ('You need help.') ('You  
  
should be the one to talk!') ('True.')  
  
*sigh* Me, as the narrator tells you to go read some more stories and to REVIEW cause it's gunna be awhile before the next  
  
chapter comes out.  
  
P.S.----- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Did I put it to subtly? =) 


	4. Nameless

Dynamic Duo: Chapter 4 (  
  
(Hey everyone!!! Sup? Well.you're probably reading my story.-.-  
  
*sweatdrop*'---writer)  
  
('You freakin always *sweatdrop*!!! Sheesh!!! I'm glad you're really not an anime  
  
character; you'd be using sweatdrops all the time! You'd be sitting there  
  
*sweatsweat*. Ewww.Stinky. 0.o.'---co-writer)  
  
('Well.. I think that's an insult. but since I'm not I'm an anime character, every  
  
time someone does something stupid or dumb, or if I just feel the urge, I imagine  
  
myself with a sweatdrop on my head and I sometimes make a weird noise and my  
  
eyebrows twitch. *twitch* Oh well that's from watching too much anime.  
  
*sweatdrop*)  
  
('Figures. Hey!!! HOLD UP!!! YOU DID *twitch* AND *sweatdrop* AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
ARGH!!!'---co-writer.)  
  
('It really doesn't matter. Live with it. I don't want to hold up the readers to long. And  
  
sorry for the delay on getting the last chapter out, my internet was down, as was our  
  
phone lines. It sucked cause I couldn't call my peeps. *starts walking off to let the  
  
readers read in privacy, singing Eminem and cranking up the music to annoy her dad*  
  
Wait one more thing..Cristina! I said BOTAN BASHING in the summary! It's your own fault that you read it! God I hate people that do shit like that so I guess that means that you should go screw yourself with a fork! Grrr. AND I KNOW THAT THEY ARE JUST CARTOONS! OK!!! IT'S FOR LAUGHS! YOU KNOW LIKE SHITS AND GIGGLES!!! God now flame someone else who actually gives a shit. And because of you maybe I'll torture Botan even more! :P Now go get out of my fic if you don't want to see it! And Botan is NOT COOL! *pant* *pant* Now where's my Ritalin.. (Just kiddin bout the Ritalin thing.)  
Chappie 4 --- The Train Ride "Hip hip hooray!!!" P.S.- Lots of run- on sentences.  
  
Yusuke landed on Kuwabara, trying to get away from Botan who ran of to the  
  
side acting like nothing happened, and was surprised that Kuwabara hadn't gotten up  
  
from his little "trip" through the portal yet. What he didn't know was that Kuwabara  
  
had tried to get up several times, he even looked both ways, ('Pitiful.'--- co-writer)  
  
but he kept being trampled on by various people. ('Looks like Kuwabara mayhap to  
  
wash his er. uh.. school uniform thingy.'---writer) ('Yea.MAHAPS.tehehehe.'- --  
  
co-writer) ('Don't make fun of my speech!!! :P~'--- writer)  
  
"Kuwabara.what are you doing on the ground?" Yusuke asked, who thought  
  
that it was a fairly safe/innocent question...he was wrong.  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKIN MORON!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled. ('I think the rating  
  
might have to go up.'---writer)  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who got the lowest grade in the school on our last test!"  
  
"Th-that doesn't count! I'm on the ground cause I never got off it!!!!!" Kuwabara  
  
shouted, earning stares all around the station, particularly from a girl who had brown  
  
hair with streaks of black in it and big eyes that were ice blue. It was no doubt the girl  
  
from Diagon Alley.  
  
"Kuwabara get off me! You make it look like we're gay!" Yusuke told him  
  
cause Kuwabara had jumped on him trying to strangle him. ('You know you are.'---  
  
writer) Just kidding. ('The reason the girl was staring was cause she was amazed to  
  
see people as weird as her.'---writer) ('HEY!!!'---co- writer.)  
  
Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei stepped out on top of the three and walked deftly on  
  
top of the duo and Hiei gave an extra little jump on Kuwabara's head when he was  
  
getting off.  
  
The Weasley twins ran up, looked at them weird, then helped Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara up. It was really out of character for them, but they had a hunch that those  
  
two might become the next two added in their group of mischievous never-do- wells  
  
which so far consisted of them and Lee Jordan.  
  
The two brushed themselves off and stood up. Yusuke looked about nervously for the  
  
girl. He didn't see her. Ron was over near one of the entrances to the train, and was  
  
talking to Harry in a hushed tone, and showing him something in a bag. Harry nodded  
  
in appreciation. :::I don't even wanna know what that is about.::: Yusuke thought to  
  
himself. Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma were already busy getting their luggage, even  
  
thought Hiei didn't have much. They were already almost on the train. Kuwabara  
  
rubbed the back of his head where Hiei had jumped on him. George and Fred bustled  
  
them along the train station until they had reached the same entrance on the side of the  
  
train that Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma had gone into. Percy came up behind them with  
  
his and Ginny's luggage. The little girl was looking around the station with childish  
  
delight. Botan had already gotten into the train. Yusuke almost tripped when he  
  
entered the train, almost. He looked around the compartment, surveying it. He saw an  
  
empty seat in the one across from Kurama, and he headed towards it. Botan was sitting  
  
in the very first seat in the compartment. Hiei was in the back, in the small corner seat.  
  
Kuwabara was one seat in front of Kurama and the little girl, Ginny, was in the seat  
  
across from him. ('The poor girl. To have to suffer through such torment at such a  
  
young age.'---co-writer.) Percy was in the seat behind Yusuke and was looking at a  
  
book called, Goblins, and how to rid your dorm of them, a book by Leslie Pottinger.  
  
Ron and Harry were in the same seat, still looking at SOMETHING in the bag. (A/N-  
  
'You'll find out sooner or later. You'll live.'---writer.) And they were behind Kurama.  
  
Koenma sat in the seat behind Percy. Fred and George sauntered in with one of their  
  
friends (Lee Jordan) and they all crammed into one seat. The one behind Botan. (Haha.  
  
I'd hate to be them.--- writer) (We are so cruel.--- co-writer.) (Yep. I know. You  
  
corrupted me.---writer) (I like to call it "influenced." --- co-writer)  
  
The train started, slowly but speeding up quickly, and everyone started making  
  
conversation. "Hey, what's your name?" Yusuke asked Fred and George's friend.  
  
"Lee Jordan." He answered. "Fred and George told me a lot about you and your friend  
  
over there." He continued, pointing to Kuwabara. "Your name is Yusuke umm I don't  
  
know your last name, and Kuwabara and I don't know his name neither."  
  
"Well mine's Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi. And his is Kazuma, which is his first name  
  
but we call him Kuwabara." Yusuke replied. (That is right, right? Or is it with a "u"  
  
instead of an "a"?---writer) "Cool." Lee responded.  
  
A girl opened the sliding train compartment door. Everyone looked up. (Imagine being  
  
greeted by that! All those faces.--- writer) "Hermione!" Ron shouted towards the front  
  
where the mentioned "Hermione" was standing. "Hey Ron! Is there any room for me?"  
  
"Yea sure hold on let me make it." He answered. Kurama sweatdropped. Ron made  
  
Harry scoot over towards the window to allow room for her. Harry quickly stuffed the  
  
bag into the shelf above the seat. (You know what I'm talking about. That shelf  
  
thingy.---writer) "What was that?" she asked as she sat down. "What what? I have no  
  
inkling of what you're talking about." Ron said, avoiding her eyes. "No I wanna  
  
know." She pressed. "It's Harry's!" Ron yelped as she reached for the bag. "RON! It is  
  
not! He's the one that gave it to ME!" Harry yelled in anger as he tried to hold  
  
Hermione back by pulling on her robe. (Blue. As if you HAD to know.--- writer)  
  
"Harry let go of me! It's not like you have anything to hide from me! Right?"  
  
"Ummm.." he blinked while thinking. "See I was right. Like always. Ahh. Got it."  
  
Hermione said as she grabbed a hold to the brown paper bag. "NO! Give it to me!" Ron  
  
said while making a dive for the bag. Hermione held it out of his and Harry's reach and  
  
proceeded to open the bag.  
  
Just about when she was ready to peer in, a hand flew out and snatched it from  
  
her grasping hand. It happened to be Kurama who sat in the seat ahead of them. (If I  
  
were you then I would have made a chart of where they all sat.---writer) He held it a  
  
safe distance from her now pouting self. "If Harry and Ron don't want you to pry into  
  
looking into their personal belongings then that's their choice and you shouldn't be  
  
inquisitive." He lectured. "Well." Hermione said blinking. She had never been  
  
REALLY lectured before. And most definitely not by a person that was only about two  
  
years older than her. (He's still in the same grade. He's just older.--- writer) Kurama  
  
gazed into the bag. (Hey. After all that!---writer) What he saw shocked him.  
  
(PREPARE TO BE SHOCKED!!!--- writer) In the bag the contents were-  
  
1. Lubricant (Guess what that's used for. LOL---writer)  
  
2. Condoms  
  
3. Porn magazine  
  
4. Penis enlarger (HAHAHAHAHAHA! :D :P Well they are on the road of life  
  
called puberty.)  
  
"Ummm. Here's your bag back." He said quietly while handing Ron "the bag." "Don't  
  
tell any body ok man?" Ron pleaded. "Ok." He agreed. He looked at them out of the  
  
side of his eye. (Heh. Never think of them in the same way.---writer) Yusuke leaned in  
  
towards the foursome. "Sooo.what's up?" he said with an impish look on his face.  
  
"Yusuke. I'm warning you." Kurama growled. (Hiei is supposed to do that! LOL---  
  
writer.) "Ok, ok. I wont embarrass poor wittle Harry and Ronnikins!" he said in  
  
between snickers. "Why is it my name that always gets screwed with!?" Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione looked around the compartment, taking it all in. "Who's that? I like his hair!  
  
And his eyes are such a beautiful green." she asked Ron, motioning towards Kurama.  
  
"Oh him. His name is Kurama. He and his friends have tagged along with us because  
  
they are transfer students. They had met Harry before in Diagon Alley, while searching  
  
for their things." He countered. :::HARRY'S EYES ARE GREEN. WHY NOT LIKE  
  
THEM!!!::: (Sounds like SOMEBODY'S jealous!---writer)  
  
"Yea and what's weird, I don't mean to be self-centered, but they didn't even know  
  
who I was. Well except for that one with the birthmark or tattoo doohickey on his head  
  
that says Jr." Harry chimed in.  
  
"Can you say "Sheltered life!?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh. Who are his friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That girl with the blue hair and pink eyes, up there in the front, her name is Botan and  
  
she acts.strange. Except she hits on almost every guy that she gets her hands on."  
  
Ron scoffed. "Then there's Yusuke. You saw him. Black hair and brown eyes. He  
  
likes to joke around. I think that him, Fred, and George will get along just fine." He  
  
went on. "And then there's his friend, Kuwabara. Orange hair and blue eyes. Bit of an  
  
oaf. What am I talking about, a LOT of an oaf! Then the guy with Jr. on his head and  
  
brown hair, and brown eyes is Koenma. He seems to be pretty smart, but sometimes  
  
acts childish, and that Botan always hangs around him." (GRRR..I'll fix that!  
  
Soon.---co-writer) "Then, behind you, is the guy that really scares Harry and me. His  
  
name is Hiei and he always wears black, and he has that really pointy hair. Don't tease  
  
him about it or his shortness. His eyes are red! BLOODRED!!! He's not a dude to  
  
screw with. I saw a katana under his robe!" Ron whispered, so not for Hiei to hear. He  
  
didn't know that Hiei was demon and that he could hear everything they said with his  
  
sound sensitive ears. He decided to "play" with them a little. It would be amusing. As  
  
long as Kurama didn't jump on his back about it.  
  
"Hey kid." Hiei barked at Ron. Ron jumped.  
  
"Um.yea?" he said shakily.  
  
"You look like someone that Botan would like." :::This is gunna be great!::: " I think  
  
that you would like to go talk to her, wouldn't you." It wasn't a question it was a  
  
statement.  
  
"Umm.. well not really.. I don't like her and my mom told me to stay away from her,  
  
for fear of harming myself." he said unevenly.  
  
"Well. Your momma's not here right now is she."  
  
"*gulp* No."  
  
"Then go "talk" to Botan. I can be very persuasive. I think she likes you kid." He  
  
laughed inwardly. "And you." He said peering towards Harry. "You annoy me. The  
  
way you look. Take off those glasses." He said, staring at the poor teenager with his  
  
unnerving ruby eyes.  
  
"Um. Okay." Harry removed his glasses and folded them up.  
  
"Now. I want you two to sit closer." He said, motioning towards him and Hermione.  
  
Ron, still there, looked at Harry and said "NO" with his eyes. (Someone has a crush!---  
  
writer.) Evidently, Hiei knew that.  
  
"I really don't think that we should. I like her as my friend. Nothing more." Harry said  
  
defiantly.  
  
"Well. If YOU think that's best. But ME on the other hand.." He didn't finish as  
  
Kurama heard Harry's teeth chattering so he looked back.  
  
"What are you up to Hiei?" He said, looking at him.  
  
"Hn. Nothing. I was just.chatting." He said in contradicting way.  
  
"You don't chat. I should know." Kurama rebutted.  
  
"Hn. Stupid fox." Hiei snarled.  
  
:::Fox.???::: Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought. Ok that's odd. But at least now  
  
Hiei was off of their backs, for now.  
Well there's a lot of run-on sentences, but other than that. It took me a long time to get this out because of my other stories I'm working on now, so bear with me please. I need more reviews too! Review and make me happy! My co-writer helped practically none on this chapter well anyways I had to say that. 


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATES!

Alright, alright....I've gotten flames from you people telling me that I suck and that I need to update, which is true. IM SOOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me! No I haven't stopped writing the stories and I'm going to continue them just be patient. I don't have much time to write these even though I love doing them. The next chapter for my story More Than Friends is almost done. The next chapter for Head on Collision is well...a little lost because I don't know what to do from here, if any one has any ideas or would like to talk to me please either IM me or review with your ideas! Well, as for Dynamic Duo I don't have a co-writer anymore but no big deal. And it's going to get more serious with fewer comments from me. I also have a few ideas for some new song-fics soon so I hope that you all can forgive me!

* * *

( )( )

(='.'=)

(")(") EVE


	6. Sorting NEW

**_Dynamic Duo Chapter 5  
  
Ok, yea well, this story has no more co-writer so it's just me! The story is going to get more serious and also with fewer comments from me! Don't worry! It will have some humor!  
  
Sorting_**  
  
They were munching on Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Bott's Every

Flavor Beans. Let's just say that the Yu Yu gang was given some of

the more interestingly flavored jellybeans. A loud smack was heard on

the window to Harry's right. A brown owl was struggling to keep up

with the train. Harry hastily opened the train window and the soaking

wet owl flew in. It had started to rain a little while back, not a slight

drizzle, it was more like a full-blown thunderstorm. The owl flew

over Harry and landed in front of Koenma. It held out its leg, only for

the letter to be taken by Koenma. To: Koenma From: Enma Location:

31st Train Compartment, The Hogwarts Express, Fifth Seat was what

the front of the envelope read. "It's from my dad..." Koenma trailed

off. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over the seat. Botan did the same.

He opened the letter and furrowed his forehead while reading.

"Huddle." He said looking at the Yu Yu Hakusho group. They all got

closer except for Hiei who just edged forward a little bit in his seat,

using his good hearing to his advantage. "My dad says that Lord

Voldemort, you know, the dark lord that Harry defeated, is back again;

and he's gaining power. Rumor is, is that he is going to attack the

Hogwarts school to get rid of Dumbledore and Harry all with one

attack, like killing two birds with one stone. So, Enma wants us to

protect the school, but if possible, keep the identities of ourselves

hidden. The students don't need to know about demons, or the Makai.

But if all comes down to the end, we may reveal ourselves if

absolutely necessary. Dumbledore knows about some of us being

demons, but I think that is the only wizard that knows about us or the

Makai, or Reikai. We do have some magic blood in us, so that is why

the Ministry sent the letter, we're not only here on a mission."

Koenma explained. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and

Percy were just raising their eyebrows at the group. Fred handed

George an extendable ear and the long fleshy ears winded their way to

the seat where Koenma was. Before the two could hear anything,

Yusuke pounded the ears and stood up. "What are these things?" He

said, the ears wiggling in his grasp. "They..ah..they're ours." Fred said.

"What do they do?" Kurama asked taking the second ear. "They help

you listen in on something out of earshot, great spying device! You

can buy them for three Sickles a piece." George advertised. "Maybe

later." Yusuke said and Kuwabara nodded, seriously. "If I ever catch

them near my room I'll cut off your ears." Hiei threatened. "Sure."

The twins said in unison. The whole ride to the school was pretty

uneventful except for a visit from Malfoy, who just about peed his

pants when Hiei glared at him and Yusuke and Kuwabara threatened

his life. The school came into view, the castle turrets looked jagged

and harsh, high in the air. The rain was pouring from above them.

They got out and were immediately soaked. "Firs years! O'er here!"

Hagrid bellowed into the air. The thestrals pulled the second years and

all the grades above in the carriages. "What are those things?"

Kuwabara said, pointing to the black winged horses. "You can see

them?" Harry questioned. "Yes, of course, it's not that dark out here!"

Kuwabara said. "Not many people do see those horses because people

can only see them if they have seen someone die. Who have you seen

die?" Harry said. "A few people." Kuwabara left it at that. "Who else

can see them besides Luna and Neville?" Harry questioned, the other

two had come up earlier. "We all can." Yusuke said. ".......wow..."

Harry muttered, "Who have you all seen die?" "I have seen lot's of

people die." Yusuke replied. "I have seen many people pass away, I'm

afraid." Kurama said, lowering his head. "I've seen a few people hit

it." Koenma responded. "Let's just say I've seen a lot..." Botan (the

Grim Reaper lol) said. "Hn. You don't want to know." Hiei answered.

A few people edged away slowly. The carriages finally reached their

destination, taking longer than usual, because of the weather. The

students trooped up the stone steps to the entrance of the school.

When they all were cramped inside the Great Hall to eat, some began

wringing their robes out. (I think that is where they eat...) The floor

became very treacherous to walk on for it was slippery. Professor

McGonagall called Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, and

Yusuke to the front. "You six need to be sorted with the first years.

You will go last. Wait here." They did as she told, and waited in the

corner of the Great Hall. The hat sang its song as usual. In the middle

of the Sorting, Professor McGonagall called "Ashleigh Crocker!" The

girl slipped on the wet floor. The Great Hall erupted in laughter at her

expense. She blushed red, and sat on the stool. Everyone knew that

someone was going to slip eventually. For her, the hat called

HUFFLEPUFF! She walked carefully towards her table this time.

Finally the last first year was called (Rachel Zimbro) and sorted

( RAVENCLAW!). After the clapping died down, Dumbledore stood.

"I am proud to announce that we will have six new students from

Japan entering into sixth year. They have studied their books I hope,

and will be up to 6th year standard, if not, I believe them to be able to

learn quickly." He said, with a twinkle in his crystalline eyes. "So,

Professor McGonagall, if you will, please continue to sort our new

guests." He finished. Professor McGonagall straightened and nodded,

then unfurled the parchment with the sorting names on it. The students

looked around for the group, but did not see them because the corner

they were in was heavily shadowed. "Jaganshi, Hiei!" she read. Hiei

sulked up to the stool and sat on the dinky thing. The hat sat on Hiei's

hair. It looked into his thoughts and murmured to Hiei,:::You have an

honor code, that would be good for Gryffindor, but over all, I think

you will be better in Slytherin.::: So the hat shouted out

"SLYTHERIN!" The green and silver table cheered. The Great Hall

hummed with people talking. Hiei caught a few things of what people

said as he walked to sit down. "Oooh..I think he's cute.." said Pansy

Parkinson. "He's a bit short..." he caught from another table. "He

looks evil, that one." Was heard from the Gryffindor table. He

smirked to greater the effect. His look giving off that I-don't-give-a-

damn- rat's-ass-about-anything result. "Kuwabara, Kazuma!" was

called next. Kuwabara lumbered up to the stool. The hat sat on his

head, thinking. :::You are very brave sometimes, sometimes a coward,

but most of the time you are the former. But your clumsiness puts you

in...::: "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. Kuwabara shambled over to

the Hufflepuff table and sat down. Hiei also heard some comments

about him. "He looks odd." Some girl said at the Ravenclaw table.

"He's SO tall!" said one from Hiei's own table. "I would date him."

Said a girl from Hufflepuff. Hiei snorted loudly, causing looks in his

direction, more than he was already getting. "Minamino, Shuuichi

a.k.a Kurama!" McGonagall read. (Cannot spell the name!) :::You

have been very bad in your past I see...but now you have reformed.

You, too, have bravery. But I think that Ravenclaw will better suit

your great mind.::: So, "RAVENCLAW!" was called. Kurama walked

towards the tables amongst whispers as well. He heard some that went

like this, "Oh My GOD! He is soo pretty!" "He's beautiful!" "He

looks like a prissy girl!" Said Malfoy. Kurama ignored all these and

sat down beside a swooning Ravenclaw girl. "Sama, Koenma!" was

after Kurama. He sat down, the hat catching on the bandana he had put

over his Jr. tattoo before the left The Hogwarts Express. (No baby

pacifier by the way.) :::Soo...you are a God! Interesting...well you

aren't brave, and can be a bit dense at times, but you also have a sharp

mind. You act selfish a bit. No, definitely not Slytherin! Or

Hufflepuff...hmm either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Which would you

like?::: :::Gryffindor please.::: Koenma thought. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat roared. The red and gold table applauded loudly. Hoots were

heard. Hiei and Kurama heard remarks on Koenma as well. "He is

adorable!" "I wonder why he has that bandana on his head..." "Still

cute!" The boys were giving evil glances toward Kurama, Koenma and

Hiei, mostly not Kuwabara. The strongest glares were directed toward

Kurama. "Shinigami, Botan!" was heard from McGonagall. The girl

walked up and the hat was placed on her head. :::This one is

obvious!::: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Botan stood and walked towards the

table where Kuwabara was sitting as well. "I wonder why her hair is

blue..." "Is that...PINK...eyes?" and the sort were heard around the

Hall. "Urameshi, Yusuke!" Yusuke revealed himself, and the hat was

positioned above him. :::You have a quick intelligent mind too, but

Gryffindor would better suit you.::: "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled

once again. Yusuke joined Koenma at the table. Harry, Hermione, and

Ron clapped the loudest. The usual comments were for him also. The

food prepared by the house-elves ("Hmph!" said Hermione.) appeared

at once and everyone tucked in. After eating Dumbledore stood once

again and said, "Well, another delicious feast come and gone! I'm sure

you're all eager to go to your Common Rooms and interrogate the

newcomers, but please refrain tonight and let them get a good nights

sleep, as you all will, I hope. Dismissed." He said waving his hands at

the huge doors, which opened wide. The students filtered out to go to

their dorms.

**__**

**_AH! Finally another chapter out! Well this story is a slow process one but I will do my best! Please REVIEW!  
  
EVE _**


	7. Sorry!

I am sooo sorry, but I can't update any of my stories for a while because my computer like, BLEW UP!!! AHHH....lol. I'm using my boyfriend's right now, but I'm trying to get it fixed. My dad is to lazy though...sigh..o well please bear with me please!

Eve


End file.
